You Can't Stop Us
by The Magic Catsisters
Summary: In a world where destiny is everything, four cats rebel against theirs. Icekit, destined to be a fragile queen. Creekkit, destined to be a medicine cat. Brackenkit, destined to be the leader. Smallkit, ruthlessly destined to be absolutely nothing. Will they surprise each other - and their Clans - as they find their own paths? ((Rated T for gore and other such themes))
1. Part 1: Icy Nights

A/N: Hey guys! This is Kay here with The Magic Catsisters's first collaborative fanfic! It's called "You Can't Stop Us" as you can tell from the title, and it's about four cats who do not like their destiny and seek to change it.

We have only written this one chapter (and half a chapter) and we are publishing it before finishing the rest of it as we would like to see what our readers think about it, so please leave a review if you would like to see more of this fanfic and we will update faster based on the number of people who like it :)

Enjoy! This chapter is written by me, Kay :3

* * *

 ** _part one_ **

**one: icy nights**

Ruthless rain pattered down on the Clans' territory. It was the rainy season, but sure enough tonight had brought on showers that not even the oldest warrior in any Clan had seen before.

It was on this very night that four kits were born. Yes, they were only kits - and there would ultimately seem to be some sort of cliched story surrounding them - but this isn't just a story about kits who will one day become great.

The Valley Clans believed in destiny. Tales of great destiny, scenes that held every kit in amazement - they entwined around each and every cat, and in the end they all believed that there was one great thing in life. Destiny.

Two kits struggled to snuggle up to their mother in the dark this rainy night, their pelts still soft. Their mother, though beautiful she was, had no more strength left, and lowered her head in guilt when she couldn't even warm her kits.

"Flamemoon." The medicine cat bowed her head in respect as the Prophesier was led into the nursery. If the old Prophesier had a flame-red coat like her name, then it must've faded a long time ago.

"Two more kits for our Clan. What an honour, Lilycloud." The old she-cat almost seemed to _drift_ , the odd mist behind her intimidating anyone who dared treat her disrespectfully. Lilycloud nodded, but before she could even smile proudly Flamemoon had already directed her attention to the kits.

They could mewl all they wanted to, but they couldn't escape destiny. "Two young she-kits." Flamemoon began, reaching out a sheathed paw. "The dappled one is really quite beautiful." It almost seemed like an insult, to the queen at least. To be bestowed a compliment upon a kit by the Prophesier was rare, and nobody knew what exactly she meant.

"T-thank you." Lilycloud mewed softly. She knew not to disturb the Prophesier. Like all the other cats in the Clan, she treated Flamemoon like one of the gods; respectfully, and with appropriate distance away from her. "This one - the plain one." Flamemoon spoke after a pause, the words digging into Lilycloud's frail ribs. "A queen she shall be. Choose a good name for her, Lilycloud."

All the nursery queens knew it, and held their breath for a moment. Queens had the most gruelling job in the Clans. Being made to reproduce with any of the strong, eligible toms in the Clan - one couldn't exactly say it was cruel. But did this young kit really need to be sentenced to work till death, especially when she should start at six moons? Even though a few of the experienced queens had seen the same fate unfold and angled their heads in silent sympathy, most bowed their heads in a different kind of sympathy - the kind that was more fearing for themselves than Lilycloud.

"The pretty one's in luck. She will serve our Clan as a brave warrior." Flamemoon rasped, drawing her tongue over her shoulder. "Potentially lethal." She added as she swept out of the den, like she didn't care at all. She didn't. Flamemoon had predicted the destiny for more cats than the camp could hold, and she did not dwell on any cat's presence. For all the huge tasks she was given, she never seemed to care much about the Clan, let alone the kits.

That dreary night, Icekit was born.


	2. Part 1: Winding Creek

**Hi everyone! It's Isabelle here and this is Chapter 2! This chapter was written by me. I know that this chapter is quite short, so my apologies!**

 **Answer to previous reviews:**

 **KittySparkfrost: Thanks for the wonderful review! And I think that we're going to be uploading some chapters with around the same length as the first chapter, sorry! We don't have much time, but we'll be posting quite a lot of chapters, I think. :)**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Thank you so much for the kind review! We're glad that you like this story and we hope you continue reading it! :D**

 **Well, without anymore dilly dallying, on with the story!**

 **Edit: There were some code problems with the chapter at first. All that has been fixed by me (Kay) and I hope no inconvenience has been caused! We hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Kay and Isabelle**

Wind rattled the still air, stirring up dry crackly leaves. A lone queen sat at the edge of the camp, staring longingly at the starry sky. Twinkling lights reflected in her rare violet eyes, revealing more of the sadness that was evident in her violet orbs. All her life, she just wanted to be a warrior, not a queen. But she was not one to question her destiny, no matter how much she wanted to.

A sharp pain ran down her swollen stomach, making her wince and hunch over as her stomach convulsed. She stifled her cry, clenching her teeth together. Staggering, she got to her paws and slowly hobbled to the medicine den, which was conveniently all the way on the opposite side of camp.  
Slowly tiring, she collapsed just outside of the medicine den, grabbing a nearby twig to bite down on as she gave birth. It was hard and painful, but nothing she hadn't done before.

Two small kits lay with Nightwhisper curled up around them. She cleaned their pelts, one with a beautiful dark ginger pelt and another with an equally as graceful light brown tabby pelt.

Taking a rattling gasp of breath, Nightwhisper curled around her kits as the Prophesier approached, sweeping into the clearing with unearthly grace. How he knew that Nightwhisper had given birth, she didn't know, and she was not one to pry into a cat's business, especially the Prophesier.

Placing a tail tip on the dark ginger kitten's forehead, he murmured "She will make a beautiful queen." so softly that it was barely audible.

Turning to the other tiny kit, the Prophesier touched his plumy gray tail tip to her forehead. "Ah, she will make a wonderful medicine cat." The tom rumbled, his voice slightly more audible.

Dipping her head in genuine respect, Nightwhisper softly mewed her thanks, knowing the Cloudymoon was the nicer Prophesier out of all four from the Clans.

Without another word, Cloudymoon abruptly turned away and padded back to his den in the far end of the camp.

The pure black she-cat watched silently, holding her breath, until the mottled gray tom had gone far out of sight, before letting out the breath that she touched the dark ginger kit with her soft tail tip.

"Rosekit," she breathed, and as if the little kitten heard her, she stirred, snuggling closer to her. Turning to the other she-kit, Nightwhisper felt her lungs ache and tighten. Desperately searching her mind for a name, one that represented serenity, but at the same time, one that is strong at the same time, she finally decided on one.

"Creekkit." Nightwhisper whispered hoarsely. Feeling the life slowly leaking out of her, she whispered one last sentence, one that Creekkit would never forget.

"Follow your heart, not your destiny."


	3. Part 1: Bracken's Thorns

**Hey there! It's Kay here. So sorry for such a late update!**

 **As for the reviews - I'd like to restate that normally, I write quite long chapters (as I am doing for my new soon-to-be posted Homestuck/Warriors crossover) of about 1 and a half pages or so. However, as Isabelle has more things to do and I'm a lazy nerd her chapters may be shorter :)) sorry!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Cloudjumper Kat: Glad you liked the second chapter! Yeah, Nightwhisper is a bit of a sad character :( as for her kits, well you'll have to see! :^) Yes, the chapters alternate from Icepaw (FlowerClan), Creekpaw (BrookClan), Brackenpaw (StoneClan), and Smallpaw (undecided Clan name oops!) and these Clans are the Valley Clans that live in a valley :)**

 **Now, for the chapter!**

The long stretch of craggy rocks lay silent in the cool nightfall air. It was leafbare, and the pelts of the StoneClan cats were as thin as they had been two leafbares ago. A squawk shattered the silence, and a thump, cold and hard, echoed through the night.

The ginger tom dragged the prey to the caves that were nestled in the hills. "Here." He mewed softly, not sure what exactly to say. A golden-brown she-cat lay in her nest before him, eyes flickering up to meet his. His mate, Goldenflower.

StoneClan was the Clan with the fewest cats. Kittings up in the hills were hard, and though they tried to get the she-cats down before they kitted, it was hard. So StoneClan gave up, like any Clan would have.

She blinked up at the tom. Memories flashed before her, of past kittings. As a queen she had been made to procreate, to make the Clan prosper. There had been no space for love, and there had never been. But now she looked up at the ginger tom and felt the beginnings of _something_ blooming in her heart; she tried to hold it down, but it prospered anyway.

"Thank you, Lightningfoot." She mewed indifferently, biting off a chunk of meat. She hadn't eaten a good meal for days now, and that was sure to be bad for the kits she was expecting. The warrior bowed his head - queens were revered in StoneClan - and left.

No sooner did she feel a throbbing pain in her belly. _The kits._ She wondered the same thing she did every time. _Will I survive it this time?_ The other queens noticed her, knowing that she was kitting. One of them slipped out the cave, not taking a second look at Goldenflower.

 _At least someone's getting the medicine cat._ She slumped onto the stone ground of the cave. The medicine cat came hurrying, quicker than she had thought he would. She saw a ginger shadow, something that she recognized, but not quite.

She had fainted. That was what the medicine cat had told her, at least. Now three bundles curled themselves tightly at her belly, whining quietly enough for just her to hear. Her tired body wanted to rest, but she knew she couldn't. There was something coming - ah, what had it been? Her mind was dazed after the kitting.

Goldenflower sucked in a breath as she remembered. The Prophesier. How could she have forgotten? It seemed like only a while ago that her last kitting had been told their destinies. Not that they would remember it. They had been only just born then, like this litter. It made no difference where it was this litter or that litter, she told herself. _They are all the same._

But the flower in her heart bloomed, spreading its petals for all who could see. Then a hulking gray tom made his way into the den, and the flower hid itself behind her pelt.

"Shadymoon." The medicine cat mewed as a way of introduction. Not that any cat didn't know who he was; the Prophesier was literally the _reason_ why they were here, as the more superstitious of them liked to say.

"Kits, eh? Worth waking up in the middle of the night for." Shadymoon took his place in front of her, his weight making a dull _thump_. Goldenflower felt self-conscious in front of the tom, as did most other queens. Rumor had it that Shadymoon was the only Prophesier that deigned to say more than destinies and prophecies. No one knew the truth, though, as the Prophesiers were instructed to stay in camp at all times. They didn't need coaxing, really; they preferred to live in the shade and not the spotlight.

With a gentle paw, Shadymoon turned over the first kit. The little tom was the largest, unusual for a litter of three kits. Then again. they hadn't had a litter of more than two since last leafbare. He yowled, thrashing with her eyes shut. Goldenflower swore she could almost see the old tom smile.

"I believe," He said somberly, his eyes twinkling with a twinge of kitlike humor. "This tom will be the next leader."

Goldenflower didn't need perfect hearing to hear the collective gasp that went around the cave. "I-" she began, the panic clouding her eyes. _He can't, he can't, they'll-_

"But Rainstar, he-" Shadymoon shushed the other queen with a paw. "DestinyClan chose this future for this kit." _Aren't you proud?_ The unsaid words echoed in Goldenflower's head. She closed her eyes. She had never really believed in destiny.

Oh, the facade she held up to protect herself. She hated to use it, but obliged. "Thank you so much, Shadymoon. I believe in DestinyClan's decision and I believe they have blessed my kit with this fortune." She mimicked the face of a delighted queen perfectly, eyes wide with happiness and animated voice.

Shadymoon dipped his head with a routine word of thanks, and moved on to the other kits' prophecies. The she-kit was to be a queen like her, and the other tom would be a warrior. Normal positions for a she-cat and a tom.

With a curt nod, Shadymoon left after the last kit's destiny had been spoken. Goldenflower watched her kits playing, their eyes still closed and voices only a tiny squeal. The other queens were fawning over the leader-to-be, but Goldenflower only looked to her two younger kits.

"Dawnkit, for the beautiful sun that rises over the hills." Goldenflower murmured to herself. "Larrkkit, for the larks that fly over us and that have given their lives to us."

"And Brackenkit, for golden bracken always grows alone."


	4. Part 1: Tiny Dreams

**Hey there! It's Isabelle and I know that this chapter has taken a really long time but here it is!**

 **Here are some answers to the lovely reviews:**

 **amberleaf4273: Thanks for the nice review! And sure, we will spend some of our time to check out your stories.**

 **Gustpetal: Thank you for the comment! I'm glad you liked our idea and we'll try to make sure that the content is clearer for the readers!**

 **WildChild13: Thanks so much for the review! We're really happy to hear that you think that this story isn't cliché, because that was our point since we didn't want to make a all too cliché story. We'll try our best to make our chapters longer but it'll really depend on the content that we want to include in the chapter.**

 **plasmablast: We're really happy that you like it, we'll try to update as frequently as our schedule allows us.**

 **All reviewers: Thank you so much for simply reading our fanfic and taking the time to leave a review, it really means a lot to both of us.**

Yawning, Doveflight slowly curled up around her bloated belly, feeling tired. It had been an eventful day, and she was naturally not prepared for the events. Her brother, Ferretstrike had suffered badly from a border skirmish with a small group of rogues who had been foolish enough to believe that they could gain control of their Clan. To her immediate relief, Lilyfern, the Clan medicine cat, had informed the Clan that Ferretstrike would live.

The pale mottled gray she-cat had began to fall asleep when a sudden wave of pain jolted her awake. Groaning silently, she shifted into a half sitting half crouching position. Her stomach started convulsing, and like all the past kittings, she quickly found the twig that she had hidden beside her nest, just like Lilyfern had instructed her to.

The kitting went smoothly, just like all the kittings before. Before she knew it, three kits were curled up beside her slightly flatter belly. However, only two were mewling and squealing like kits were suppose to while the other, a tiny fragile pale gray tabby she-kit, was lying ominously still.

Doveflight, like all queens, had suffered one or two miscarriages before, but it had never softened the blow before. Silently sobbing, she nudged the little she-kit over and over again until her heart wrenched painfully.

She quickly regained her composure, convincing herself that her other two kittens still need her. Glancing at her two offspring, a tiny black and white tom was lying still, and if his chest wasn't rising and falling abruptly, he would be considered dead. His remaining littermate, a rose-ginger she-cat that was still mewling softly.

Cherrywhisker, her best friend since birth, awoke when Doveflight had just finished giving birth, and swept silently out of the den, presumably to find the Prophesier.

A lithe ginger tabby she-cat stalked into the den, radiating a sense of unspoken power, closely followed by Cherrywhisker. The pretty tabby surveyed the two mewling kits and the stillborn with sharp amber eyes.

"Pity," Poppymoon commented coolly, the lack of emotion in her voice was evident, "She would've made an excellent warrior." Doveflight gritted her teeth in anger as Poppymoon carelessly stepped over the stillborn kit to further examine the two living kits.

Out of all of the Prophesiers, Poppymoon was living proof that cats could be unfeeling, lacking any emotion at all. Knowing better to not question the Prophesier, she bent her head and started grooming the two kits.

Poppymoon swept the kits towards her and dismissed Doveflight's not so subtle growl with a flick of her ear. "The she-kit will make a good medicine cat, once she gets over her crybaby stage." Turning to the small tom-kit, she glared disdainfully at him, "He has no destiny." before padding away with her nose upturned.

Doveflight's jaw dropped in astonishment as she beckoned for Cherrywhisker to watch over her kits and dash out of the den. "What do you mean he has no destiny?" she demanded, stomping her paw on the ground in anger.

"Exactly what I said," Poppymoon replied nonchalantly, unfazed, "It isn't the first time, you know. But he is destined to be nothing, simply worthless scum that should be thrown out of the Clan as soon as you can. Preferably when he's six moons."

"How dare you," Doveflight hissed, baring her teeth in anger, forgetting who she was talking to. "I will not throw out my son, he will remain in the Clan. How dare you for even suggesting that!" Once those words had left her mouth, she knew that this was dangerous territory she was entering, and that nothing she could say would be able to take back what she just said.

Doveflight waiting nervously for the Prophesier to reply, dreading the reaction that could possibly terminate the position in her Clan as well as her kits. But to her immediate surprise, Poppymoon simply shrugged, "Fine, but he will be neither warrior or medicine cat, simply serving the cats of this Clan." Yawning, she meowed, "Well then, I must be off. It is quite late already and I should be in my warm cozy nest."

Doveflight exhaled silently, but taking care to not show her relief in her expression. Without even uttering a word of thanks, she stalked back to the nursery, her tail lashing in frustration. Poppymoon merely observed for a moment before turning away and padding back to her den, an unspoken thought lingering in her mind, from a place she had never known before and couldn't quite pinpoint. 'That kit could very well be the end of us all.'


	5. Part 1: Icy Stars

**A/N: Hey guys! I know we've been updating less lately. (In fact, I'm doing my maths homework at the moment) But no worries, we are still here! This chapter is the beginning of Icekit's training and "apprenticeship". I hope you enjoy! And by the way, Isabelle will be answering reviews! (because I'm a lazy ass and also because- wait no that's literally it)**

 **Seeya and hope you enjoy the chapter! ~Kay**

Icekit had never sat so tensely before this very moment. She huddled in the shade of the nursery, the Tallrocks looming not far from them. She nudged Flowerkit, at her side. "Do you think we'll get good mentors?" It was a false question and the two of them knew it. Icekit had only asked it for a chance to talk, as they were never really allowed to.

"Yes, I believe so." Flowerkit nodded, her eyes clouded over. Anyone might think she was just brooding over the loss of the easy life of a kit, but Icekit knew better. She was destined to be a warrior, who would almost definitely get killed in a battle. Destiny was destiny, and they had to follow it like all the other rules of Clan life.

"All cats old enough to run in the plains gather beneath the Tallrocks!" As soon as the yowl was made, the cats of the Clan gathered towards the rocks. Icekit watched the expressions on their faces. They were all gathered to watch a queen, who would provide for the Clan - even if it sounded sickening like that. But she wasn't a queen. She was just a she-kit, too young to be having kits and too young to nurse them.

"Today we are here to witness the Destiny Ceremony of two of our kits." Maplestar dipped her head in respect. "Flowerkit, and Icekit." She looked towards them, her green eyes seeming to pierce into their minds and knowing what they were thinking. "Go." Lilycloud murmured from behind them. Icekit snuck a sideways glance at her. Her mother's eyes were bright, but she smiled.

"Flowerkit is to become a lethal warrior." Icekit had expected her shy, softspoken sister to maybe beam with pride, or sit straight up and look at the gathered cats proudly, her silvery fur sparkling in the sunlight. But her sister just seemed to shrink more into herself, eyes dodging from the crowd.

"Icekit here is to be a queen." Icekit looked at her fellow Clan members. There were a few she recognized. Her father, Scorchfang, who looked at her proudly. Cherryfur, who had helped her mother look after Icekit and her sister once. The medicine cat, Smokefall, looking out from his den. She puffed up her chest, realizing all eyes were on her. Then she froze, when she realized what their intentions were. Oh StarClan, she had forgotten the "all eligible males" thing.

"Flowerkit, I shall be your mentor, as Flamemoon has advised." The tawny she-cat glanced at Flowerkit, almost reverently. Icekit was appalled to feel a pang of jealousy in her chest. _This is your sister. What are you thinking?_ She scolded herself inwardly. "Icekit, your mentor will be Dovepelt." Maplestar continued. That was it. No special treatment, just stares from the rest of the Clan, half of which were more terrifying than encouraging.

"I now give you the names of Flowerpaw and Icepaw, and wish the best upon your future," Maplestar paused, looking towards Flamemoon. The wizened old she-cat stared back, her expression betraying no emotion. "And your destiny." She finished.

The cats dispersed, going back to what they were doing "Icepaw?" She turned around. A pale gray dappled she-cat stood behind her. "I'm Dovepelt." He eyes were soft as she looked at the white kit. Icepaw wondered what she was thinking. What did she see? A young kit, soon to be pregnant with kits of a much older warrior. A poor young'un, who would cry silently in the corner like her mother's friends, when they thought no one was watching.

Why, oh why, were the Clans like this?


	6. Part 1: Glimmering Creek

**Hi there! It's Isabelle here and I know that this update is fairly close to the previous one, and that is because Kay and I have been working on it at the same time. Again, we're terribly sorry for the long period of time where we didn't update, I had a writer's block as well as a ton of homework, and the same applies for Kay. We didn't have much time to come back to this story. There's no guarantee if something like this would happen again, and if there is, we apologise in advance.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **Gayatri: Yes, Nightwhisper did die at the end of the chapter. Sorry for not clarifying beforehand.**

 **SlyviaHunterOfArtemis: Yea, Icepaw's destiny is certainly not the best. Anyway, thanks for the review! :) We're glad you liked it!**

 **Now, onto the story! (Btw, sorry if Creekkit might come off to you as a Mary-sue character, but she has a split personality, which will be revealed in later chapters with some _consequences,_ so rest assured!)**

Creekkit scrambled across the clearing, haring after her sister Rosekit. "Slow squirrel!" The rosy ginger kit teased, yet again slipping out of reach as smoothly as a fish out of water. Grumbling in annoyance, she decided that this silly chase was over and with one leap that would've made LeafClan proud, she landed squarely on Rosekit, easily keeping her down with her bigger structure.

"Hey!" Rosekit huffed, "No fair!" She struggled for a while, trying to squirm out of her sister's firm grip before giving up entirely and slumping on the ground in defeat. Creekkit grinned, knowing exactly what to do.

Rosekit surged up with all her strength, attempting to use the element of surprise, and failed epically. Creekkit had kept her pinned, "You do that every time, you know?" Rosekit glared at her sister, "Well it worked sometimes!" she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Bursting out in laughter at her sister's attempt of a pouty face, Creekkit rolled off Rosekit, allowing the smaller ginger she-kit to bounce up and shake out her pelt.

"Rosekit! Creekkit!" the sharp but motherly voice of Ashflame floated over to the two rambicious kits, they turned around to see the gray she-cat rushing towards them. Ashflame had been their foster mother since birth, with their real mother, Nightwhisper dying just moments after they had been named.

Thornmask, their birth father, acted like they barely existed at all, blaming them for the death of his beloved mate. However, he had the decency to keep his distance and resorted to hating them from afar, not really interfering with them. For the first three moons of their lives, they had done everything to try and impress their father, but only resulted in him shouting at them to leave him alone, and they had done exactly that.

"Yes?" Creekkit and Rosekit asked simultaneously, looking up at their foster mother with identical expressions that were so adorable that Ashflame couldn't help but chuckle warmly. "It's your apprentice ceremony today, remember?"

"It is?" Rosekit mewed, looking at Creekkit in confusion, which was returned. "But no one told us." Ashflame frowned for a moment, "Well, it must have slipped my mind, then. But no worries, let's get you two cleaned up."

Creekkit and Rosekit sat down obediently, whilst Ashflame busied herself with cleaning them with expert rasps of her tongue. After no more than a few moments, the kits' patience started to run out and they started fidgeting, "Are you done yet?" Creekkit whined, trying to dodge Ashflame's tongue.

"No!" she snapped, "Hold still!" She drew Creekkit closer to her with a sweep of her paw and held her there firmly. Grumbling, Creekkit scrunched up her face, resulting an already clean Rosekit to giggle at her.

When Creekkit was finally clean, she immediately wriggled out of Ashflame's grip, mewling in protest as she drew her in again. "Lemme go!"

Chuckling softly to herself, Ashflame released the little gray kitten and she raced off, pouncing squarely on Rosekit. I remember when I was this young, carefree and joyful. Ashflame thought, gazing at the two squirming bundles of fur wistfully, I hope that one day, they can choose their own destinies, to be able to have a choice, unlike me.

"Get off me!" Rosekit whined as she struggled under her sister, unable to move her paws. "I don't understand why you have to be so good at fighting when you're going to be a medicine cat!" Frowning slightly, Creekkit leaped off of her sister, "But I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior who serves her Clan and brings back prey! Not some old hag being surrounded by stinky leaves all her life."

There was a small pause as Rosekit slowly processed what her sister said before Rosekit gasping, her green eyes - identical to her sister's - wide with horror. "Hush! Don't say such things! Destiny is the way of life, and life is Destiny!" Creekkit snorted, rolling her green orbs, "Do you not believe in things beyond even Destiny? Or do you simply believe everything that's been told you?"

Glaring at her littermate, the small dark ginger kit huffed, "There is nothing beyond Destiny, it is everything!" With that, she stomped off in anger, muttering darkly under her breath. Creekkit watched her sister go with crestfallen eyes. They had always been the best of friends, and now they let something as petty as Destiny rip them apart.

Although she had to admit, her sister did have a point, everything happens for a reason, and all those reasons lead down a path to your Destiny. Creekkit suddenly shook her head frantically, getting rid of all the thoughts clouding her mind.

What was she thinking? Was she as foolish as all the other cats to believe that their Destiny was decided for them? Did she believe that there really wasn't hope that she could someday choose her own Destiny?

Padding determinedly across the camp, until she was standing under the giant river oak tree, the Great Oak. She looked at the looming giant above her, taking in the massive branches and the fine textured green leaves that showered gracefully over her.

A sense of calmness swept through Creekkit as she sat down beside it, settling down until she was comfortable. This is a good place for thinking, she thought to herself absentmindedly, I should come here more often. At least here, I can think whatever I want without someone judging me. she thought miserably.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her and once her looked up, her small forest green eyes widened in surprise, "Fadingwhisper!" she mewed in surprise, indeed, the medicine cat was standing in front of her, eyes narrowed in concentration. Once she realised the kit was staring at her expectantly with a tint of fear showing in her eyes, presumably because of the unnerving stare she was receiving, Fadingwhisper blinked a few time, shaking her head and opening her eyes into a kinder look.

"Sorry, Creekkit, I was just observing my future apprentice!" Fadingwhisper's eyes gleamed with excitement, grinning widely. Creekkit cringed at the enthusiasm in her voice, she honestly did not like the medicine cat a lot. Fadingwhisper was too sentimental and soft for her liking, and even though Creekkit would never dare to say it out loud, she dreaded becoming the emotionally unstable medicine cat's apprentice, not wanting to constantly deal with her mood swings.

However, she was too surprised from this unexpected visit, and for the first time was unable to find the words to express her thoughts. Usually, she said the first thing that comes to her mind, which was why Rosekit often described her as 'brutally honest'.

"I-I'm looking forward to being your apprentice, Fadingmist." She was lying straight through her fangs, and combined with stuttering and avoiding the medicine cat's searching amber gaze, it was so obvious that she was lying that only a blind hare would be stupid not to catch it.

"What's the matter, Creekkit?" Fadingwhisper inquired curiously, "Even I'm smart enough to know that something's bothering you and you're not telling the complete truth." "N-nothing, Fadingwhisper, nothing at all." Creekkit insisted.  
Fadingwhisper merely narrowed her eyes and gave the little kit a stern glare, her gaze clearly stating 'Don't lie to me.' Creekkit shook her head again, her heartbeat speeding up as the medicine cat's stern gaze continued to hold.

"Well, even I know when to give up, and if that's the case, then I'll assume it's nothing. But I hope that this won't become a habit of yours. I think that I preferred the honest Creekkit." Fadingwhisper walked a few steps back towards her den before turning her head around and stopping, "You know that if there's anything that's bothering you, anything at all, you can confide in me, right?"

Creekkit nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. "Good," the medicine cat added, "I'd like an open apprenticeship and I simply do not want you to be keeping something from me, something so important that you would lie for it."

Without another word, Fadingwhisper strode across the clearing and disappeared into her den, the lichen hanging in front of it barely stirring as she slipped past it. Sighing in relief, Creekkit slouched a little bit, 'What a relief!', she thought, she couldn't possibly tell anyone, the reaction from Rosekit was all she needed to know that if she were to tell anyone else in the Clan, she could immediately deemed 'Tainted'.

'Tainted' was a term for the cats who refused their Destiny, and once, in the Great Uprising, a massive group of cats who called themselves the 'Pure', came forth and rebelled against the almighty DestinyClan.

The Pure had almost beaten DestinyClan, surprisingly, but was overcome when DestinyClan released their deadliest weapon, their last resort, which today still remains unknown to the Clans. The Pure had been driven back and retreated into the forest named the 'Tainted Woods'. These days, they were known as the 'Tainted' instead, as were the cats who rebelled against their Destiny or even dared believe that there were other greater forces than Destiny.

"Let all cats gather around the Great Oak!" a mighty yowl came from above Creekkit, and once she glanced upwards, she saw Miststar, a startlingly beautiful she-cat but with a fierce and ice cold demeanor, matching her frosty piercing blue gaze.

"Cats of BrookClan!" Miststar began, her head raised proudly, "Today, we are gathered here for a wonderful event that has not happened since our last apprentice Amberpaw had left." Clearing her throat, she raised her eyes, "The Destiny Ceremony."

"Rosekit, Creekkit, will you please come forth to the Great Oak?" the silver tabby she-cat purred silkily, eyes scanning the crowd for the two little kittens.

Shakily, Creekkit padded forward, summoning all her remaining courage to raise her head as she walked towards Miststar. Beside her, she scented Rosekit, also gulping, frightened, as they approached the Great Oak.

Their gazes met, only for a split second, but to Creekkit, it was more like an eternity. In those deep pools of green, she save forgiveness, but also fear of what she might do to avoid her Destiny and make her own path.

"Now now, let's not dilly dally. We haven't got all day." Miststar flicked her tail impatiently, "Come on up." Creekkit waited for her sister to proceed first, but it appeared that Rosekit had done the same. "Now please." No one could miss the obvious threat in her voice, but at the same time no one was foolish enough to react to it.

The light brown tabby kit hurried forward hastily, almost tripping over her own paws with the tiny dark ginger she-cat following her, tiny but urgent steps.

"Rosekit here is to be a queen." Miststar grinned, flashing her fangs at the young kit, who trembled as all eyes turned on her. Creekkit felt a surge of anger and worry run through her as she caught a few toms throwing some suggestive looks towards her sister.

"And Creekkit here is to be a medicine cat." Creekkit snapped her head back up to face her leader quickly, having zoned out for a while. Miststar glared down at her, clearly frustrated at the lack of concentration the kit had.

"As Cloudymoon had advised me, Sagefern shall be Rosekit's mentor." A pale tabby she-cat in the crowd of Clan members beamed proudly and stood up, making her way deliberately slowly, soaking in all the murmured praise from her Clanmates all around her, and reached her newly assigned apprentice, her muzzle held high. Creekkit hated her already.

"And Fadingmist shall be Creekit's mentor." The silver tabby leader glanced down at the medicine cat expectantly, waiting for her to join them. Fadingmist took her time, delicately picking her way down the middle of the crowd, before hopping daintily towards them.

"Now I may deem you apprentices of the Clan, Rosepaw and Creekpaw." Miststar finished abruptly, "Clan meeting dismissed." That was it. No applause, no congratulations shared, no wishes of good luck. There never was in this Clan.

Creekpaw turned to her newly assigned mentor and was surprised to see a absolutely jolly Fadingmist. There was no trace of what had happened just now in their last conversation left on her face, which was currently filled with delight.

Sighing silently, Creekpaw bit back her annoyance and raised her head, "What do we do now?"


End file.
